


Summer Lovin'

by cornerandchair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for The Stolen Century, very gently implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Magnus is itching to keep everyone on their toes during this Mental Heath Year. He trails his target eager to surprise.Magnus gets surprised. Barry's face turns the color of a berry. Lup casts Magic Missile.





	Summer Lovin'

Magnus, on his quest to keep everyone on their toes, has trailed Barry for an hour. He thinks Barry’s finally settled down to rest in the shade of a rock.

He smiles.

In one quick motion he jumps out from behind it. “Boo!”

He expects to find Barry.

What he doesn’t expect is to also find Lup.

What he _really_ doesn’t expect to find is Barry and Lup _KISSING_.

He stares, wide-eyed and shocked, at the lovers. They stare back.

“Oh. Wow.” He shifts out of his pose. “I- uh… wow. Did not expect this.” He scratches his cheek. “Guess you two are a thing now, huh? I mean, finally, right? It’s been like… Twenty years!”

Barry’s face turns a shade of red Magnus can’t even describe, followed by high pitched whines.

“Maggie! You’ve broken him!” Lup shouts as she wraps her arms around Barry.

“Sorry! I just- You know what, I’ll just be going now.” He starts to turn, but stops as a realization dawns on him. “You know… I thought that all the times you were in Lup’s room she was teaching you how to cook. But I think I know what you were really doing now and it makes a lot more sense.”

The noise Barry’s making just gets louder.

“ _MAGNUS!_ ”

“That’s my cue!” He bolts as fast as he can.

Before he can get too far he’s launched forward as three Magic Missiles slam into his back. His face meets hot sand, and just before he passes out (for a short rest) he sees Lup carrying a flustered Barry bridal style back to The Starblaster.

He also manages to get out one final word: “Mag...nuuuuusss….”


End file.
